


Misión mantecol

by sunsetoto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Año Nuevo, Fiestas, Gen, Miyas as uncles, New Years, Short Story, based on argentinian party, mantecol, pelea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsetoto/pseuds/sunsetoto
Summary: La fiesta de fin de año en la casa de los Miya ya es tradición familiar...
Kudos: 1





	Misión mantecol

La fiesta de fin de año en la casa de los Miya ya es tradición familiar, la tía pocha con su increíblemente deliciosa ensalada de fruta (para mayores), el enganchado de cumbia y cuarteto de 6 horas sonando al palo por los parlantes y la guerra campal con los primos por el último pedazo de mantecol; es tradición el “¡pero la puta! ¿Todos los relojes de esta casa tienen una hora diferente?” y de fondo un “¡pongan el cronicaaaa!”, pero sobretodo es tradición la marea de llanto, beso y brindis que dura aproximadamente 20min (cosa de familias numerosas).

—Nao puede ser soy un genio, nací groso, me fui a super groso y ahora con esta idea soy galáctico groso hollywood— Atsumu se deleitaba con su ingenio delante del espejo mientras se acomodaba la corbata (una de las tradiciones de los Miya era usar exactamente el mismo traje durante las reuniones familiares para desorientar a los borrachos)—Es que no entiendo como no se me ocurrió antes, nanana soy un genio. 

El plan de Atsumu era relativamente sencillo, dejaría que la noche fluyera según los planes del universo y cuando dieran las doce, aprovechando las copas de más y el hecho de que Osamu se veía exactamente igual que él, podría escaparse de su familia el tiempo suficiente para poder robar una barra de mantecol y ocultarla en su habitación, nada podría salir mal, tenía todas las de ganar, o al menos eso es lo que pensaba…

—Ese mantecol es mío ¡pendejo de mierda cuando te agarre vas a ver!—Atsumu corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían, y ¡mamita! si algo o alguien tenía el coraje de cruzarse en su camino, porque por ese manjar de los dioses, estaba dispuesto a llevarse por delante absolutamente TODO. 

Atsumu siempre fue más rápido, pero Osamu siempre fue más cuidadoso…  
—AAAAAA LA PUTA MADRE—

"no corran en la casa" cuántas veces se los habrá repetido su hermana, Atsumu no lo sabe con exactitud, pero las revive todas mientras va cayendo al suelo luego de chocarse contra una silla, "piñas van, piñas vienen, los muchachos se entretienen" decía la famosa canción de dos minutos, y describía a la perfección la situación entre los gemelos, que aunque no estaban pegándose con la suficiente fuerza como para lastimarse, si lo hacían para que doliera. 

—Tios no pelien, kari triste— Akari, la sobrina de los Miya era probablemente la niña más consentida de todo Japón, ella podría pedirles que le compraran un parque de diversiones entero y los gemelos solo se tardarían un minuto para preguntarle por el color de las atracciones. 

—Nooo Kari, los tíos sólo están jugando, vení chiqui ¿querés mantecol?—La voz de Atsumu sonaba tan dulce como la miel, y luego la cargó de veneno para agregar—Vos imbécil, trae la sillita de Kari. 

—Ya estaba por ir a buscarla idiota.

—Tarado… ¿Ya viste los fuegos artificiales bebé? 

—¡¡Si!! hacían pum y fiu y colores. 

—Si, al tío también le gustan. 

Cuando Osamu volvió con la sillita ambos se aseguraron de sentarla y ajustar las trabitas de seguridad, cortar el mantecol en trozos pequeños y hacer payasadas para escucharla reír, después de todo, el objetivo de las fiestas es ser feliz junto a las personas que amas y ellos realmente amaban a su familia.

**Author's Note:**

> Si saben lo que es el mantecol probablemente entiendan a Atsumu.
> 
> Los miya siendo tíos viven gratis en mi mente-


End file.
